The invention relates to a hand-held power tool with an internal combustion engine, comprising a throttle trigger and an operating mode selector, wherein the throttle trigger is adjustable between an idle position and a full throttle position and wherein the operating mode selector is adjustable between an operating position and a start position, wherein the internal combustion engine has an intake passage in which at least one throttle element is arranged, wherein the throttle element in the start position of the operating mode selector is in a throttling position, wherein the throttle element by means of a locking action is secured in the throttling position, and wherein the locking action is released upon actuation of the throttle trigger in the direction toward the full throttle position.
DE 43 11 256 B4 discloses a carburetor for an internal combustion engine of a motor chain saw in which, by means of an actuating lever, a start position is adjusted. In the start position a choke valve is completely closed and a throttle flap is partially closed. The throttle flap is secured by means of a locking action in the start position. For releasing the start position, the operator can return the choke valve by means of an operating lever into the completely open position. The throttle flap remains in its start position until the locking action is canceled by suppressing the throttle trigger.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,511,650 B2 discloses a carburetor assembly for a hand-held power tool. The power tool has a throttle trigger and an operating mode selector. By means of the operating mode selector, a throttle flap and a choke flap can be moved into a throttling position, i.e., a warm start position or a cold start position. The warm start position is released upon actuation of the throttle trigger in the direction toward its full throttle position. Upon release of the locking action, the operating mode selector is also returned into its operating position. This return action is realized by means of spring forces that are acting on the operating mode selector and on the choke flap. In order to enable a reliable return of the operating mode selector, these springs must be designed to be appropriately strong. This makes the selection of the start position more difficult because the operator must overcome the spring forces which are acting on the operating mode selector when selecting the start position. Depending on the arrangement of carburetor and operating mode selector, unfavorable leverage ratios for transmission of the forces may result.